uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's List of Songs
Graphs and Charts Key Pink: Uncharted songs predicted to chart soon Total songs: 1024 (25/01/15) Note that the song tables below are to be updated. Beginning With A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Recent Additions and 'Up Next' This is a list of the most recent songs added to my iPod/iTunes. The list is in alphabetical order. Latest addition:' 19/02/15 (12)' #Air - LarsM ft. Mona Moua #Creeping In The Dark (Armand Van Helden Remix) - Majestic & Jungle 70 (Peak: 75) #Earthlike - LarsM #Heartbeat Song - Kelly Klarkson (Peak: 7) #I Want You To Know - Zedd ft. Selena Gomez #Lovers - LarsM #One Last Time - Ariana Grande (Peak: 65) #Over - LarsM & Side-B ft. Aloma Steele #Pray To God - Calvin Harris ft. HAIM (Peak: 35) #R E A L (Tough Love Remix) - Le Youth #Sapphire (Cosmic Dawn Mix) - LarsM #Shots - Imagine Dragons (Peak: 91) #Spaceship - LarsM #Sunchyme - Dario G (Peak: 2) Up Next Estimated addition date: 17/03/15 Possible Additions I haven't decided whether to download the following songs, but I may possibly download them in the near future. Recent additions are underlined. Also, songs below in bold represent confirmed additions a'waiting an addition date which will probably be a fortnight after the date above.' #+1 - Martin Solveig #A Sky Full Of Stars (Hardwell Remix) - Coldplay (Peak: 9) #Joe Ford - Abandoned Art ft. Miss Trouble #Addicted To A Memory - Zedd ft. Bahari #Afraid To Love - Philip George #Ain't Nobody (Loves Me Better) - Felix Jaehn ft. Jasmine Thompson #All Cried Out - Blonde ft. Alex Newell (Peak: 4) #All Hands On Deck - Tinashe #Always - Cycad #American Oxygen - Rihanna (Peak: 71) #Another You - Armin van Buuren ft. Mr. Probz #Anywhere But Home - Breathe Carolina & APEK #Lost Frequencies - Are You With Me (Dash Berlin Radio Edit) #Are You With Me (Kungs Remix) - Lost Frequencies #Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Peak: 4) #Bad Love - DJ Vice #Disclosure - Bang That (Peak: 50) #Beat Again - Project 46 ft. Karl Wolf #Beat Of My Drum - Powers #Beautiful (It Hurts) - Project 46 #Beautiful Now - Zedd ft. Jon Bellion #Believer (Adam F & DJ Fresh BBK Edit) - DJ Fresh & Adam F #Big Girls Cry - Sia #Bills - LunchMoney Lewis (Peak: 2) #Bitch Better Have My Money (Handbag House Vs. Kat Krazy Bootleg Mix) - Rihanna (Peak: 27) #Black Magic - Little Mix #Blauer Tag (Robin Schulz Remix) - MÖWE #Bloodstream - Ed Sheeran & Rudimental (Peak: 2) #Body Talk - Foxes #Break Through - Preon, David Bulla & LarsM #Breathe - Glude #Bunnydance - Oliver Heldens #Candy - Henri Pfr ft. Natalie Lungley #Can't Deny My Love - Brandon Flowers (Peak: 109) #Can't Stop Playing (Makes Me High) (Oliver Heldens Remix) - Dr. Kucho! & Gregor Salto ft. Ane Brun (Peak: 4) #Cash, Diamond Rings, Swimming Pools - DENA #Cassy 'O - George Ezra (Peak: 70) #Celebrate Life - Eelke Kleijn #Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix) - OMI (Peak: 1) #Collide - KURA ft. Sarah Mount #Come Alive - Adam K ft. Matthew Steeper #Come Back To Me (Vicetone Remix) - Urban Cone #Coming With You - Ne-Yo (Peak: 14) #Cool - Alesso ft. Roy English (Peak: 10) #Creeping In The Dark (Armand van Helden Remix) - Majestic & Jungle 70) (Peak: 75) #Cut Me Loose - LYON #Dance Until We Die - MesMerized #Dance With Me (Pretty Pink Remix) - Felix Jaehn feat. Thallie Ann Seenyen #Dangerous (Robin Schulz Remix) - David Guetta ft. Sam Martin (Peak: 5) #Dead (Hellberg Remix) - Phoebe Ryan #Dear Future Husband - Meghan Trainor (Peak: 20) #Mapps - Don't Hold On #Don't Look Down - Martin Garrix ft. Usher (Peak: 9) #Double Tap - Jordin Sparks #Do What You Like - Taio Cruz #Drop That Kitty - Ty Dolla $ign ft. Charli XCX and Tinashe #Earned It - The Weeknd (Peak: 4) #Echo - Hardwell ft. Jonathan Mendelsohn #Eladiera - LarsM #Elastic Heart - Sia (Peak: 10) #Shake Shake Go - England Skies (Anaa Remix) #Escape (Into The Sunset) - Quintino ft. Una #Eternity - LarsM & Mick Slack #Eternity - Tim Mason & Marrs TV ft. Harrison #Fade Out Lines - The Avener & Phoebe Killdeer (Peak: 60) #Fall Down - Spencer Tarring feat. Angelika Vee #Famous - Charli XCX #Far From Home - Gamper & Dadoni ft. Cozy #Fearless - Lucas & Steve #Goodbye (Alex Schulz Remix) - Feder #Feeling Good - Avicii #Feels Like This - Lexer feat. Belle Humble #Feels So Good - Sailors #Fester Skank - Lethal Bizzle ft. Diztortion (Peak: 11) #Fight Forever - Paris Blohm & Steerner ft. Paul Aiden #Finally - Mr. Belt & Wezol #Fired Up - LNY TNZ & Ruthless ft. The Kemist #Firestone - Kygo ft. Conrad Sewell (Peak: 8) #Flashlight - Jessie J (Peak: 14) #Fly Away (Mendum Remix) - Krys Talk #Krys Talk - Fly Away (JPB Remix) #ATICA - Fire #Five More Hours - Deorro & Chris Brown (Peak: 99) #Forever - Vanze ft. Brenton Mattheus) #For You - Dzeko & Torres & Maestro Harrell ft. Delora #Forbidden Voices - Martin Garrix (Peak: 194) #Oliver Nelson - Found Your Love (feat. Heir) #FourFiveSeconds (The Him Remix) - Rihanna, Kanye West & Paul McCartney (Peak: 3) #Freedom (LarsM Remix) - Enyo & Mario Ayuda ft. Gaby Henshaw #Freak Of The Week - Krept & Konan ft. Jeremih #Frequency - Watermat & TAI #Geronimo - Sheppard #Get On Your Knees - Nicki Minaj ft. Ariana Grande (Peak: 86) #Ghost (Lost Kings Remix) - Halsey #Ghost (Oliver Nelson Remix) - Ella Henderson (Peak: 1) #Give You What You Like - Avril Lavigne #Glitterball - Sigma ft. Ella Henderson #Gold Dust (Hook N Sling Remix) - Galantis #Gravity - Nicolas Haelg ft. Marie Beeckman #Gravity - Umpire ft. Liz Kretschmer #Guest List - Alvaro & Jetfire #Headlights - Robin Schulz ft. Ilsey (Peak: 96) #Heart Hides (F82 Remix) - Ascio ft. San Mei #Heavyweight - RedMoon & Meron Ryan #Hey Mama - David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj, Afrojack & Bebe Rexha (Peak: 10) #Hide Your Heart - Ben Gold feat. Eric Lumiere #Higher Off The Ground - twoloud #High On You - Sebastien ft. Hagedorn #Himalaya - MORTEN #Hold My Hand (Le Youth Remix) - Jess Glynne (Peak: 1) #Holding On - Disclosure ft. Gregory Porter (Peak: 50) #Hole In My Heart - Luke Friend (Peak: 40) #How I Do - Tapesh & Dayne S #I Could Be Wrong - Chocolate Puma #I Don’t Like It, I Love It - Flo Rida ft. Robin Thicke & Verdine White #I Really Like You - Carly Rae Jepsen (Peak: 3) #Ibanez - A-Trak ft. Cory Enemy & Nico Stadi #Imposter - Bearson ft. Mark Johns #If You Love Someone - The Veronicas (Peak: 98) #In And Out Of Love - Armin van Buuren ft. Sharon Den Adel (Peak: 198) #In Reality - Pierce Fulton #Intoxicated - Martin Solveig & GTA #Intoxicated (Sleepy Tom Remix) - Martin Solveig & GTA #Invincible - Firebeatz & DubVision ft. Ruby Prophet #It Feels - NERVO #Jealous (Remix) - Nick Jonas ft. Tinashe (Peak: 2) #Jealous (The Rooftop Boys Club Mix VocalTeknix Edit) - Nick Jonas (Peak: 2) #Kaya - Androma #Keep Dreaming - CLMD ft. Jared Lee #Keep Dreaming (Leeyou & Danceey Remix) - CLMD ft. Jared Lee #Keep Me Waiting - The Wulf #Kuaga (Lost Time) - Pierce Fulton #L.A. LOVE (La La) - Fergie (Peak: 3) #Lamborghini - KSI ft. P Money (Peak: 30) #Lately - Little Giants #Lay Me Down (Tiesto Remix) - Sam Smith (Peak: 1) #Lean On - Major Lazer & DJ Snake ft. MO (Peak: 4) #Let's Get It On - Lotus feat. Marvin Gaye #Light Up The World - Shaan & Lauren Evans #Lights - Jim Yosef #Little Things (Kav Verhouzer Remix) - RU.BE #Live The Life - UMEK ft. Jameisha Trice #Lose Myself - Lonczinski & Andy Wild ft. Matthew Steeper #Low Frequency - Denney #Tritonal & Juventa – Lost ft. Micky Blue #Lovin' So Hard - Becky G #Make Me Feel Better - Alex Adair (Peak: 13) #Meghan's Theme - Adam Snow #Melody - Oliver Heldens #New World Punx - Memories (Le P Remix) #Midnight Hearts - Sam Feldt & The Him ft. ANGI3 #Miles Away - Kasger & Limitless #Mirror Man (Alex Adair Remix) - Ella Henderson (Peak: 125) #Moments - Alex Skrindo & Stahl! #My Everything - Owl City #My Forever (Reez Remix) - Mandy Jiroux #My Love - Lou Van #My Window - Don Diablo ft. Maluca #Name & Number - Shift K3Y #Name & Number (Mike Mago Remix) - Shift K3Y #Name & Number (Wax Motif Remix) - Shift K3Y #Neon - Thomas Hayes ft. Joni Fatora #Never Let You Go - Dash Berlin & John Dahlback ft. BullySongs #Never Sleep Alone - Kaskade #New York Raining - Charles Hamilton ft. Rita Ora (Peak: 30) #Not Letting Go - Tinie Tempah ft. Jess Glynne #Nothing Really Matters (Afrojack Remix) - Mr. Probz (Peak: 72) #On My Way - Axwell /\ Ingrosso #On My Way (Dave Winnel Remix) - Axwell /\ Ingrosso #On My Way (Kungs Remix) - Axwell /\ Ingrosso #On My Own - Avicii ft. Joakim Berg #One Last Time - Ariana Grande (Peak: 33) #One Last Time (Drew Stevens Remix) - Ariana Grande (Peak: 33) #Only Human - Cheryl Cole (Peak: 70) #Pacing - Tep No #Post To Be - Omarion Ft. Chris Brown & Jhene Aiko (Peak: 71) #Paradigm - CamelPhat ft. A*M*E #Paradigm (RavenKis Remix) - CamelPhat ft. A*M*E #Galantis - Peanut Butter Jelly #Pray To God (Calvin Harris vs Mike Pickering Haçienda Remix) - Calvin Harris ft. HAIM (Peak: 35) #Preach (Sean Glass Radio Edit) - M.O #Raindrops - SNBRN ft. Kerli REMIXES #Ravo - Sam & The Womp #Reality - Lost Frequencies feat. Janieck Devy #Real Love (Dave Winnel Remix) - Clean Bandit & Jess Glynne (Peak: 2) #Red Roses - Pep & Rash #Rhymes - Hannah Wants & Chris Lorenzo (Peak: 13) #Right Here, Right Now - Giorgio Moroder ft. Kylie Minogue (Peak: 154) #Rio - Mesto #Rising Love - Arno Cost & Norman Doray ft. Mike Taylor #Roads - Lawson #Royalty - Conor Maynard #Ruffneck - FINEART #Rumors - Pep & Rash (Peak: 17) #Rumors (Curbi Remix) - Pep & Rash (Peak: 17) #Runaway (U & I) - Galantis (Peak: 4) #Rush ft. Sarah Howells - Venom One #=Ne-Yo - She Knows (Official Video) ft. Juicy J= #Seasons - Olly Murs (Peak: 34) #Secrets - Tiësto & KSHMR ft. Vassy #See You Again - Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth (Peak: 1) #See You Soon - Andrea Fissore #Shades Of Grey - Oliver Heldens & Shaun Frank feat. Delaney Jane #My Pretty Blue - Shallow Waters #Becky G - Shower (Mike Williams Future Remix) #Walk The Moon - Shut Up And Dance #snøw (Myles Travitz Remix) - machineheart #Somebody - Natalie La Rose ft. Jeremih (Peak: 76) #Someone New - Hozier (Peak: 19) #Somebody Like You - Max Elto #Spirals (feat. King Deco) - Sound Remedy & Illenium #St. Patrick - PVRIS #Stay - Colleen D'Agostino ft. deadmau5 #Stay The Night (Nicky Romero Remix) - Zedd ft. Hayley Williams (Peak: 2) #Stay With Me - Diamond Eyes & Christina Step Back (Get Down) - Grimmie #Still Frames - Chris Lago #Still In Love With You - Electro Velvet #Stole The Show - Kygo ft. Parson James (Peak: 45) #Stronger - Clean Bandit (Peak: 4) #Style - Taylor Swift (Peak: 21) #Sugar - Maroon 5 (Peak: 7) #Summer Rain - The Writers Block #Sun Is Up - R.I.O. feat U-Jean #Mielo - ft. Abby Sevcik - Surreal #Sweet Escape - Alesso ft. Sirena #Sweets (Soda Pop) - Fox Stevenson #Take Me Away - DJ S.K.T. ft. Rae #Take Me To Church - Hozier (Peak: 2) #Talking About - Conor Maynard (Peak: 44) #Talking Body (Gryffin Remix) - Tove Lo #Talking Body - Tove Lo #Take Me To Church - Hozier (Peak: 2) #Tether - Eric Prydz vs CHVRCHES (Peak: 107) #The Caged Bird Sings - Mr. G Sings #The Hum (Lost Frequencies Radio Edit) - Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike vs Ummet Ozcan #The Music - Gigamesh #The Night Is Still Young - Nicki Minaj #The Nights (Avicii By Avicii) - Avicii (Peak: 6) #The Only Way Is Up - Martin Garrix & Tiesto #The Party - Joe Stone ft. Montell Jordan (This Is How We Do It) #The Patriot - LarsM #The Rythm - MNEK (Peak: 38) #The Sun, The Moon, The Stars - Copy Club #The Thrill - Nero #The Thrill (TCTS Remix) - Nero #The Tide - Wild Culture #They Don't Know - Disciples (Peak: 24) #This Summer's Gonna Hurt Like A Motherfucker - Maroon 5 #Tico - Fox Stevenson #Time Of Our Lives - Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo (Peak: 27) #Torn - Natalie Imbruglia (Peak: 2) #Tough Love - So Freakin' Tight (Peak: 11) #Together - Ella Eyre #Treasured Soul - Michael Calfan (Peak: 17) #Trouble - Iggy Azalea ft. Jennifer Hudson (Peak: 7) #Turn Me Out - Jodie Aysha ft. BVRZZ #Unfinished Sympathy - The Six ft. Jasmine Thompson #Vagabond (Milkman Remix) - Misterwives #Valencia - MOTi #Owl City feat. Aloe Blacc - Verge #Vertigo - Dub Vision ft. Ruby Prophet #Vivacious - LarsM #Vasara - Kubdequist & Timmo Hendrika #Vultures - HXV ft. Ricky Remedy & DeBroka #Waiting For Love - Avicii (Peak: 70) #Want To Want Me - Jason Derulo (Peak: 1) #Cooking with Chuckie (Want you Back) #Want You Back - Chuckie #War (Robin Knaak Remix) - Witness ft. August+Us #Wasted Summer - Hellberg ft. Jessarae #Wasted Time (Lost Kings Remix) - Vance Joy #We Wanna - Alexandra Stan & INNA feat. Daddy Yankee #Wet Dollars - Tazer x Tink #What - Ferdinand Weber #What I Did For Love - David Guetta ft. Emeli Sande (Peak: 6) #When The Beat Drops Out - Marlon Roudette (Peak: 7) #Where Do We Go - Sonny Alven feat. Cayo #Where Are U Now - Jack U ft. Justin Bieber (Peak: 3) #White Lies (Attom Remix) - ODESZA ft. Jenni Potts) #World Without You - Hudson Taylor (MÖWE Remix) #White Dress - Set Mo ft. Deutsch Duke #Undaunted - Wibi Soerjadi #Untouchable - Tritonal & Cash Cash #We All Want The Same Thing - Rixton #Windfall - TheFatRat #Worship - Years & Years #Worth It - Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink #You - Project 46 #Younger (Kygo Remix) - Seinabo Sey - (Peak: 61) #--- #Animals (Dappy Remix) - Martin Garrix (Peak: 1) #Apologize - Timbaland ft. One Repbublic (Peak: 3) SONG #As Long As I Got You - Lily Allen #It Wasn't Me - Shaggy ft. Rikrok (Peak: 1) #My Head Is A Jungle - Wankelmut & Emma Louise (MK Remix) (Peak: 5) #Smile - Lily Allen (Peak: 1) #Tell Her - Rizzle Kicks (Peak: 14) #What Are You Waiting For - The Saturdays (Peak: 38) Most Played Songs on my iPod Note: I set up my iTunes in October 2012. The table lists songs that have 15 or more plays. Most recent update: 19/07/2014 (884 songs) 'Previous update': 06/05/2014 (773 songs) (play count in brackets denotes previous play count) Total plays of all songs: 6216 - 21/05/2014 (5132 on 09/12/2013), 1084 songs (not individually) have been played in 164 days, an average of 6.6 songs played a day and 46.27 per week. Key Aqua: climbers Yellow: new entries Pink: Most plays since last update Highest Climber:Savior (Adam Young Remix) (up 2 from 17 to 19) Runners Up: Various Highest New Entry: Internet Friends (VIP Mix) (14 to 17) Note that Internet Friends was replaced with the VIP Mix in July 2014, which its 14 plays before replacement was added onto the VIP Mix. Chart Overflow These are the songs with 14 plays, all with 1 play short of reaching the chart: *Antidote - Swedish House Mafia vs Knife Party (Peak: 4) (5 Stars) *Candy - Robbie Williams (Peak: 1) (5 Stars) *Centipede - Knife Party (Peak: 86) (4 Stars) *First Of The Year (Equinox) - Skrillex (uncharted) (5 Stars) *Greyhound - Swedish House Mafia (Peak: 13) (5 Stars) *Hall Of Fame - The Script ft. will.i.am (Peak: 1) (5 Stars) *Ho Hey - The Lumineeers (Peak: 8) (4 Stars) *I Need Your Love - Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding (Peak: 4) (5 Stars) *She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 (Peak: 2) (5 Stars) *Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen (Peak: 33) (5 Stars) Most Played In... The Last 54 Added Songs (08/07/2014-19/07/2014) Internet Friends (VIP Mix) - Knife Party (17 plays) (added on from 14) or: Something To Believe In - Norman Doray & NERVO ft. Cookie (7 plays) The Last 113 Added Songs (20/05/2014-19/07/2014) Every Little Word - MNEK (9 plays) The Last 181 Added Songs (20/03/2014-19/07/2014) I Got U - Duke Dumont ft. Jax Jones and Every Little Word - MNEK (both 9 plays) The Last 259 Added Songs (28/11/2014-19/07/2014) Of The Night - Bastille, R U Crazy - Conor Maynard, I Got U - Duke Dumont ft. Jax Jones, Every Little Word - MNEK, Happy - Pharrell Williams and The Fox (What Does The Fox Say) - Ylvis(all 9 plays) The Last 368 Added Songs (06/06/2014-19/07/2014) Power Glove - Knife Party (17 plays) Notes *The first notable most played song was Numb by Usher with 7 plays (now 16), until Eternity by Paul van Dyk ft. Adam Young started to get popular. This was then beaten after I Could Be The One (Nicktim) by Avicii Vs Nicky Romero was come across which became addictive and knocked Eternity off the top spot. The song has not reached the top spot since, and I Could Be The One (Nicktim) holds the record for the most plays for the longest time (32). *Youtopia by Armin van Buuren ft. Adam Young is said to be the fastest song to gather plays in the iPod's history (currently 21 plays). *Adam Young is Owl City's real name whom he is sometimes credited as (usually as a featured artist). He holds the most plays overall for any artist, as well as the most songs. *Most played non-charting song: Eternity by Paul van Dyk ft. Adam Young (28 plays) *Most played 2 week No. 1: Hall Of Fame by The Script ft. will.i.am (14 plays) *Most played 3 week No. 1: Wake Me Up by Avicii (13 plays) *Most played 4 week No. 1: Get Lucky by Daft Punk ft, Pharell Williams (12 plays) *Most played 5+ week No. 1: Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley and Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke (both 9 plays) *Most played 101-200 peaking song: Fade Into Darkness by Avicii (Peak: 196) (16 plays) *Most played 41-100 peaking song: Power Glove by Knife Party (Peak: 43) (17 plays) *Most played 21-40 peaking song: Silhouettes by Avicii, Bangarang by Skrillex ft. Sirah and The Night Out (Madeon Remix) by Madeon (Peak: 22, 24 and 36) (all 15 plays) *Most played 11-20 peaking song: Turn It Around by Sub Focus ft. Kele (Peak: 14) (16 plays) *Most played 6-10 peaking song: Thinking About You by Calvin Harris ft. Ayah Marah (Peak: 8) and Language by Porter Robinson (both 21 plays) *Most played 3-5 peaking song: Drinking From The Bottle by Calvin Harris ft. Tinie Tempah (Peak: 5) and Levels by Avicii (both 15 plays) *Most played No. 2:Hey Brother by Avicii and Pompeii by Bastille (both 13 plays) Category:Blog posts Category:Hotchoc26's Blog Posts